


After-Dinner Party

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Deluxe [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to scheduling errors, Reinhardt and Ana are both invited to dinner on the same night! Angela and Fareeha do their best to keep things rolling, despite a brow-raising subplot forming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-Dinner Party

Dishes clacked as Angela set the table, the light blue tablecloth underneath giving the room a welcoming atmosphere as she set down layers of cutlery. Fareeha was roasting a chicken on the other side of the room, a white smock of an apron over a flannel shirt. There was one more plate at the table than usual, the sleek ceramic surface inviting another guest. Fareeha looked over from the stove, tilting her head inquisitively.

"I didn't tell you my mother's coming over already, did I?" Words followed by the sound of breaking glass, Angela struck frozen as a cup fell from her hands. "Ah. Guess not." 

"....Your mother is coming to dinner?" Mercy mumbled as she stooped to pick up the broken shards of glass. One sharp piece caught her middle finger, a small gash followed by a quick drip of blood. "....Fuck." The doctor winced, holding her injured finger. 

"What did you do now? Come over here." Angela whimpered as she walked over to the stove, trying to staunch the bleeding. "Oh, damn. You got cut good, huh." 

"If you're not going to do anything I'm gonna go to the medicine cabinet." Ziegler frowned as she turned to leave, preferring not to show off her injury. 

"No, wait, there was more to it than that. Come back." Fareeha reached over the kitchen counter, spinning her wife around by the shoulder and catching Mercy's hands in her own. "What I was going to say, uh. Let me kiss it and make it better~" Fareeha winked as she popped the hurt finger into her mouth, sucking gently as she held her beloved by the wrist, looking down into her eyes.

"Smooth." Angela giggled, feeling her cheeks tinge red. Regardless of how dorky or clumsy her wife's approaches were, they still somehow managed to rile her up. Badly. After a few seconds of tongue-rolling and lust-filled gazes, Pharah ended the service with a quick kiss, leaving Angela to go actually patch up as she returned to making mashed potatoes for the dinner. 

 

"Anyway, your mother is coming to dinner? Why didn't you tell me?" Mercy huffed as she cleaned up the broken glass, sporting a bandaid decorated with Charlie Brown characters on her middle finger. 

"She asked me to keep it a surprise." Fareeha sighed, tapping the thermometer as she stuck it into the roasted chicken. "You know how she likes her surprises." 

"Ja, clearly." Angela threw away the broken bits of glass as she remembered the night Ana had shown up so casually, and how badly she had lost her cool. "But...that's gonna cause some problems, sweetheart." 

"What? Why? I thought you two had resolved your differences. If anything, she's just coming to visit Hana." 

"Fuck yeah she is! MVP right here!" Hana's voice called from the living room, eagerly anticipating some quality Werther's Originals. 

".....We ought to do something about her swearing problem. Anyway." Angela cleared her throat, tentatively setting a fifth plate on the table. "The inspector is coming over for dinner as well. As thanks for driving me home when I get drunk." 

"......." Fareeha looked at her roasted chicken. It seemed quite small all of a sudden. "Guess i'll make another, then." 

 

Another chicken and a shit-load of stuffing later, dinner was almost complete. Angela looked at the spread with a frown. It was missing something. Rummaging around in one of the kitchen cabinets, Angela hoisted a pair of candelabras into the air. "Good. This is perfect." 

"Babe, I don't think those are going to fit on the table."

"Leave me and my candelabras alone!!" 

".....Regardless, they won't fit. Here." Fareeha reached over Angela's shoulder into the cabinet, grabbing a much more modest candlestick. "How about this one? Just as nice." 

Angela looked at the paltry thing with disdain, already half-melted and no where close to the grand majesty of her metallic candleholders. "How dare you say that to me." The two were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, the chime resulting in Hana throwing herself off the couch to get to the door first.

"IGOTIT!" D.va called at her parents over the shoulder before flinging open the door, greeting her grandmother with a squeal and a hug. Ana stepped through the doorway, letting the door close behind her, carrying several bags of groceries and presents. 

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise!" Ana beamed, Fareeha smiling awkwardly as she took the plastic bags from her mother. "Reminds me of the days when you would jump into my arms. You were so small then." 

"Grandma Ana!" Hana jumped and down, metaphorically, of course. "Didja bring me anything?!" The video game addict put on some serious puppy eyes, only letting up when Ana leaned down, quietly pressing a wrapped caramel into her hands before holding a finger to her lips.

"Don't tell your mother~" Hana nodded, grinning as she ran upstairs to hide her treat. Ana straightened back up, turning to face Fareeha, who looked like she had something to say.   
"Um. So, mom. There was a bit of a problem with scheduling and-" Pharah winced, interrupted by a loud knocking at the door, the kind that seemed to shake the whole house. "And we have an extra guest today."   
"Aw, my little Fareeha is making friends~"   
"No, not me so much as-" The security guard was interrupted as Angela walked over, throwing open the door to exchange a high five with the brazen inspector.   
"Angela! How is it going, my friend?! It smells delicious in here!" Reinhardt stood in the doorway, barely contained in his trademark business suit.  
"Reinhardt, you big lug! Come inside, dinner’s ready!" The inspector nodded, taking a step inside before spotting the nearby Ana. 

"Oh, my! Who's this?!" Reinhart halted, busying himself with his tie before awkwardly bowing, obviously flustered. Angela stepped between the two.

"Mother, this is Reinhardt Wilhelm. He was Hana's agent during the adoption. Reinhardt, this is Ana, my...mother-in-law." 

"Charmed, i'm sure." Ana replied cooly, upset that a stranger was interrupting the time between her and her family. She held out a hand like a limp fish, only to be encased by a pair of lumberjack hands.

"I'm glad that there is still beauty in the world." Reinhardt bowed, kissing her hand gently before straightening back up.

"O-oh...well. Thank you~" Ana fluttered her eyes, taken aback as she looked away.

The two were interrupted by Fareeha, who had started to hit one of the frying pans with a spatula. "Time to eat! Stop standing in the doorway and come sit down." 

 

The five got down to dinner, looking like DaVinci's Last Supper if the last supper was missing seven people. The chicken was served, the stuffing was spooned, and the mashed potatoes were divvied up. The room was alive with the sounds of conversation. Ana and Reinhardt on one side of the table, the married couple sitting opposite while D.va sat at the front of the table like a king, posing loftily between bites. 

"Oh, dearie, these potatoes are amazing! I mean, I knew you could cook, but-" 

Fareeha held up a hand, stopping her mother mid-sentence as she pointed a finger at her wife. "The potatoes are Angela's."

"Sup." Mercy gave a quick head jerk in recognition, knowing how to cook approximately four things. 

"Ahahaha! This girl is amazing, really! You should be proud to have her as a daughter-in-law!" The inspector laughed tremendously, slamming a fist on the table as he pointed a finger at the doctor. "She's a great mother, and can really throw one back, too!" 

"Um." Angela's fork sagged in her hand, uncomfortable at the amount of fingers being pointed in her direction. "It's really nothing, mother. I had to learn to cook for myself in college, after all." 

"I think we need to address the elephant in the room." A voice chirped from the front of the table. Hana sat sprawled in her chair like king Henry the eighth, drawing circles in the air with her fork. "Me. And how awesome I am. And how much I love grandma. Thank you forthecandy." 

"Speaking of which! How are you doing, Hana?! You weren't here last time I stopped by!" Reinhardt stabbed a piece of chicken the size of his face on his fork, briefly defying the laws of physics as he hoisted it into the air.

"That's right! Fareeha mentioned you were her caretaker before! She's such a good kid."  

"One of the best!" Reinhardt gave Ana a light slap on the back. "How fortunate that she has come into such a wonderful family! With such a striking grandmother as well." 

"Well, you're not so bad yourself, big guy. I must thank you for everything you've done for my granddaughter." 

Angela and Fareeha just looked at each other, sharing a mental connection of wanting to change the scene as fast as possible. 

"DESsert!"  Mercy planted her hands on the table as she stood up in a jolt, knocking her chair back. "I made some chocolate fudge cake for dessert! Don't forget to save room!"

"Yes!" Fareeha chimed in. "It's very good! Made with ethiopian cocoa! It’s the real deal!" 

 

Hana almost jumped in her seat. "No one told me about cake!" She gave her plate of half-eaten food a shove. "I'm done. Can I have cake now?" 

"......No, eat your food." Pharah pushed the dinner back in front of her daughter.

"Oh, please, Fareeha. You were the same when you were a child! I'm just about done myself, when don't we break down for dessert anyway." Ana stood up from the table, picking up a few of the dirty dishes and taking them to the sink. Reinhardt took the opportunity to lean over the table to Fareeha.

"Is your mother single?" 

"........." Thankfully, Pharah didn't have to answer as Ana returned to the table, causing the inspector to jump back into casual posture. 

 

"This cake is some high-quality stuff right here!" Hana cheered as she shovel spoonfuls of cake and ice cream into her mouth, already on her second bowl. Reinhardt's dish fit in the palm of his hand, his spoon held comically between a pair of large fingers. 

"Say ahh~." Angela smiled as she held her bowl up, trying to spoon-feed Fareeha.

"Babe, can we not in front of my mother?" The security guard leaned away from the threatening cutlery. 

"No. Say ahh~." Angela giggled in delight as her partner begrudgingly opened her lips, taking the spoonful of cake before quickly turning away, embarrassed. 

"Ah, young love~" Ana grinned, leaning on her hand with an elbow on the table.

"I'm thirty, mom!" Fareeha protested as Mercy poked her cheek with another bite. 

"Young love indeed!" Reinhardt agreed, both ignoring Pharah's statement. "But love doesn't have to be young." 

"You got that right." Ana smirked as she brushed her leg against Wilhelm’s under the table. 

".....I am going to go upstairs." Hana breathlessly took a good third of the cake before heading upstairs, disgusted by the amount of lovey dovey old people. 

"Angela, babe, stop. Okay Hana! Remember, don’t forget to brush your teeth later!" Fareeha batted the incessant spoon away before calling after her daughter, getting up to clear off the table. 

"Let me help, sweetheart." Angela stood up alongside her partner, picking up the remains of the cake and the ice cream to be put away. 

"They really are quite good together." Ana admitted, sliding her hand across the table into Reinhardt's. 

"They are the best parents Hana could ask for." The inspector finished his drink, returning ana's handholding by interlacing their fingers. 

 

After a few rounds of cards and a few rounds of drinks, the evening sky waned to pitch black, declaring the party over. The four stood in the doorway, sharing some goodbyes. Fareeha hugged her mother tightly. Angela gave Reinhardt a hearty slap on the back.

"Thanks for coming over, mom. It was good to see you again." 

"Oh, it was so good to see you again too, sweetie. Take care, now."

"Don't get too drunk on your way home, you big dolt."

"Hah ha! I could say the same to you, dear friend!" 

"Alright." Fareeha let go of her mother, stepping back and holding Angela by the hip as the front door opened. "Thanks for coming over." 

"Thank you for inviting me." Ana smiled, grabbing Reinhardt by the elbow as they stepped out the door. Fareeha could barely hear the next few words as the pair headed for their cars. "Let's go to my place and have a few drinks, why don't we~" Pharah silently slammed the door shut before turning to her beloved, a wordless expression on her face. 

"Yes, that did just happen. I'm just as shocked as you are." Angela paused for a second before throwing a thumb over her shoulder, pointing at the fridge. "Want to get drunk and forget that just took place?" 

"Yes. Yes, let's do that." Pharah bobbed her head in solemn agreement, joining Angela at the table as they proceeded to go through a few bottles of wine. 


End file.
